


[PODFIC] A Series of Presents

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, Cover Art, Gen, Gift Giving, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Outsider takes a particular interest in the well-being of a certain empress or: Finding just the right gifts for your appointed niece is much easier if you can see the future and being subtle is for those who strive to be boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] A Series of Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Series of Presents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591337) by [Alisette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisette/pseuds/Alisette). 



[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=oap30z)

 

 

**Download** :  
  
[MP3 (with music)](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/hyw9e16r5h7k6e5/Dishonored%20a%20series%20of%20presents%20w%20music.mp3?dl=0)   (9.49 MBs)

 

[(without music)](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/92l8xk0oxbmv5ue/dishonored%20a%20series%20of%20presents.mp3?dl=0)

 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:10:22

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Alisette for allowing me to podfic this delightful fic! (& apologies because I think I still ended up saying your name wrong.) I can't wait to see Emily & the Outsider interact in Dishonored 2!
> 
> Filling my podfic bingo square: child character


End file.
